rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Anal eroticism
Anal eroticism is erotic activity focusing on the anus, and sometimes the rectum. Sigmund Freud hypothesized that the anal stage of childhood psychosexual development was marked by the predominance of anal eroticism. Anal fingering : Anal fingering may be pleasurable because of the large number of nerve endings in the anal area, and because of the added stimulation gained from stretching the anal sphincter muscles while inserting the finger. A good quality personal lubricant is advisable to both increases the pleasurable sensation and aid insertion. Some people prefer to simply stimulate the outer ring of the anus, while others will follow this by inserting one or more fingers. Fingering may be seen as an act in itself, or as an arousing prelude in preparation for further anal sex. Anal fingering can arouse the receiver, allowing them to relax their anus and prepare them for the insertion of a penis or any other sexual instrument. : Anal fingering is also an effective way of stimulating the prostate in males and thus may bring the receiver to orgasm. : Anal fingering can also stimulate the perineal sponge in women. Anal masturbation : Anal masturbation is an erotic stimulation focusing on the anus and rectum. For humans, common methods of anal masturbation include manual stimulation of the anal opening, and the insertion of an object or objects such as fingers, tongue, phallic-shaped items, water play, or sex toys such as anal beads, butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, or specially designed prostate massagers. Anal sex :Anal sex or anal intercourse is generally the insertion and thrusting of the erect penis into a person's anus, or anus and rectum, for sexual pleasure. Other forms of anal sex include fingering, the use of sex toys for anal penetration, oral sex performed on the anus (anilingus), and pegging. Although the term anal sex most commonly means penile-anal penetration, sources sometimes use the term anal intercourse to refer exclusively to penile-anal penetration, and anal sex to refer to any form of anal sexual activity, especially between pairings as opposed to anal masturbation. Anal training Anal training is the practice of preparing one’s anus for inserting large items. Anilingus : Anilingus (from the Latin anus + -''lingus'', from lingere, "to lick", variant spelled "analingus") is the oral and anal sex act in which a person stimulates the anus of another by using the mouth, including lips, tongue, or teeth. It is also called anal–oral contact and anal–oral sex; colloquial names include rimming and rim job. It may be performed by and on persons of any sexual orientation for pleasure or as a form of erotic humiliation. Health risks include fecal-oral transmission. Ass to mouth :Ass to mouth (commonly abbreviated as A2M or ATM) is a slang term primarily used to describe the withdrawal of a penis from the receptive partner's anus followed by the immediate insertion into the receptive partner's mouth. Felching : Felching is a sexual practice involving the act of orally sucking semen out of the anus of one's partner. The act of sucking semen out of a vagina is known as creampie eating. All gender types may experience felching. Fisting : Fisting, handballing, fist-fucking, brachiovaginal, or brachioproctic insertion is a sexual activity that involves inserting a hand into the vagina or rectum. Once insertion is complete, the fingers are either clenched into a fist or kept straight. Fisting may be performed without a partner, but it is most often a partnered activity. Pegging : Pegging is a sexual practice in which a woman performs anal sex on a man by penetrating his anus with a strap-on dildo. This practice may also involve stimulating the male genitalia. Prostate massage : Prostate massage is the massage or stimulation of the male prostate gland for medical purposes or sexual stimulation. : The prostate takes part in the sexual response cycle and is essential for the production of semen. Due to its proximity to the anterior rectal wall, it can be stimulated from the anterior wall of the rectum or externally via the perineum. Rosebudding : Rosebud pornography (or rosebudding or rectal prolapse pornography) is an anal sex practice that occurs in some extreme anal pornography wherein a pornographic actor or actress performs a rectal prolapse wherein the walls of the rectum slip out of the anus. Rectal prolapse is a serious medical condition that requires the attention of a medical professional. However, in rosebud pornography, it is performed deliberately. Michelle Lhooq, writing for VICE, argues that rosebudding is an example of producers making 'extreme' content due to the easy availability of free pornography on the internet. She also argues that rosebudding is a way for pornographic actors and actresses to distinguish themselves. Repeated rectal prolapses can cause bowel problems and anal leakage and therefore risk the health of pornographic actors or actresses who participate in them. Lhooq also argues that some who participate in this form of pornography are unaware of the consequences. Rosebudding is a bit over the extreme-edge. The classification of a few kinks as extreme eroticism I have set aside is for any who are disturbed and uncomfortable with the fetishes listed will give the player the option to disable them and allow the extreme pervs and I to develop and play to our heart's content, the goal of adult erotica games as a whole. But as stated, rosebudding is beyond what I have labeled as extreme, so there will not be rectal prolapse pornography in any ''Rycharde's Realm game.'' -- Rycharde Pendraig (talk) Scat : Coprophilia (from Greek κόπρος, kópros—''excrement'' and φιλία, philía—''liking, fondness''), also called scatophilia or scat (Greek: σκατά, skatá—''feces''), is the paraphilia involving sexual arousal and pleasure from feces. ... See also * Build game related fetish tree * Fetish tree Category:Fetish